User blog:BoltBlizard/FNOC: What if...
...What if FNOC games actually followed the main series games? We're talking things like World, Sister Location, Pizzeria Simulator and the dreaded UCN. Keep in mind these are only 'what if' scenarios. These will most likely not be made into real pages, and will thus not be fully elaborated in the same sense. Feel free to leave your opinions down below. Thank you. 'FNOC World' Well, isn't this self explanatory? Everyone's adorable all of a sudden, and it's RPG style! The game plays like FNAF World, but the main difficulty drawing is there are less characters than in FNAF World, but in exchange, you are able to analyze the stats of each character you have, and see the moves and know what they do before you put them in your party. There are five endings, reminiscient of the normal mode ending, hard mode ending, paradox ending, clock ending and consequences ending. Areas Fazbear Hills (Area 1) - Level range is 1-6. Space-Time (Area 2) - Level range is 8-14. The Arcade (Optional Area 1) - Level range is 10-16. Ink Zone (Area 3) - Level range is 17-25. 2-Fort (Area 4) - Level range is 28-36 The End (Area 5) - Level range is 40-50. Underground (Optional Area 2) - Level range is 37-46. Crisis City (Area 6) - Level range is 48-55. Party System Stats are defined as follows: HP: Original health (health when levelling up). ATK: Average attack damage with orange attacks (incrase when levelling up). DEF: This is subtracted from the attacker's ATK before damage is dealt (increase when levelling up). SPD: How long it takes (FPS) before you can input another attack. The larger the number, the more wait required. This number does not increase or decrease when levelling up. Starting Party Unlockable Bosses 'FNOC - Sister Location' Sort of self-explanatory, this is a second branch to the main Crossover places. The player is sent up into a tower, much opposite to the original FNAF SL which headed down below ground. Above this threshold in the sky, lies a scaled down citadel for the characters who lie there in wait, with a refined system. Mechanics Yes, there are 5 nights in the main game. NO, there is NOT one office! I know this concept is nothing new, the player chooses one out of 4 offices in the 5 nights they come across, but only each office can be used a maximum of once - so all 4 offices must be used throughout the game. Each layout is also different, meaning behaviours of characters will change, too - reminiscient of all the original 4 main FNAF games - 1, 2, 3, 4. However, on Night 5, the player gets to choose which office they want to use for the finale. It's worth noting all the cameras and rooms look exactly the same as in the source material, except for aspects related to the characters - like their locations they start at or move to, or phases. Characters Circus Baby '- The unchanged star of the show, Baby is one tough customer across all of the offices, and although she does seem friendly - she will never bear a warm welcome. Starting as active on Night 3 at 1 AM across all the offices, Baby is rather agressive from the beginning. *In FNAF 1, she will make her way from the stage to the dining area, kitchen, the east hall then try slip into your office - ignoring blindspots. Must be shut out via the door while she is in the east hall - this will send her back to the stage. *In FNAF 2, she begins in the main hall - and heads down the hallway to the office in two progressions. She will then head into the office by force, and if you have the camera up when she does, you're dead. If you save yourself with the mask, she will go back to the main hall. *In FNAF 3, she is litterally Springtrap - minus the tendancy to go into blocked off vents, making her smarter than him. Apart from that, acts the same. *In FNAF 4, Baby is the one monster you can't get off your bed. If you do not check on her, she will visit you personally and punish you for your ignorance. How do you stop her? Check back every so often and listen for creaking noises from the bed. Turning around will reset Baby's position. '''Funtime Freddy - '''What, did you think Freddy wouldn't show up? He acts like Bonnie would, oddly enough. Persistent, early, but with audio cues and no teleporting. Night 1 at 3 AM is the earliest you can see him off the start. *In FNAF 1, he will go from the stage to the dining area or the backstage, then to the hall, the closet, the corner, the blindspot, the office. If blocked out with the door, it's back to the backstage he goes. *In FNAF 2 - he's the Puppet. Wind the music box or you die a unbearable death as your consequences. *In FNAF 3 - Phantom Freddy, but, if he gets you, he gets you dead. *In FNAF 4 - Nightmare Foxy. He will try to burst out of the closet to attack you if you don't keep your visits frequent to him. '''Jester Zombie - '''He's baack! He's dead, he's returned, and he's back with a vengeance! The Jester Zombie has traded in his misfit style for a mix of all traits across all 4 offices. You will usually find him moving from 4 AM onwards on Night 1 - if he's active in the respective office. However, across most of the game, he has no defined role, but it is assumed he fills in for Foxy. *In FNAF 1, he is the Foxy of the game - dashing down the west hall if he leaves. *In FNAF 2, he's Balloon Boy. *In FNAF 3, he's Phantom Mangle - ending with a jumpscare to kill you. *In FNAF 4, he's Nightmare Bonnie. '''Sakuya - '''Sakuya has also returned, and she's here to clean up the messes the other team has made - being the brute force the team really needs, and the activity to back it up. You will normally see her from Night 1 at 4 AM or Night 2 at 2 AM and onwards. Naturally, she fill in Chica's shoes. *In FNAF 1, she's Chica incarnate - and is really good at hiding herself on the cameras, to boot. Dining area, kitchen, east hall, corner, blindspot, office. If shut out, she goes back into the kitchen. *In FNAF 2 - Sakuya is your Foxy/Golden Freddy. If you flash the light down the hall and she is there, she will act like Foxy. If she's in your office, she's Golden Freddy. Failing to stop either behaviour pattern will result to your demise - but she can only be in one or the other at the same time. *In FNAF 3, Sakuya is the Phantom Puppet - and will crash your game upon encountering you if she is 'allowed' to enter your office. *In FNAF 4, Sakuya is once again the Chica role. Not much else to say here. 'FNOC - Pizzeria Simulator Do I really need to explain this one? While yes, it is similar to the FNAF counterpart, there are once again some differences - mainly in the layout and gameplay of the nights themselves. There are also 5 animatronics to fight against, not just 4. Gameplay Day The usual Pizzeria Simulator stuff - accept ads for money (albeit less money than original), buy stuff for your pizzeria, play test, etc. The usual. But this time, you will be TOLD if an item with risk had an animatronic within it, but it will not tell you which animatronic it will be - but it is guaranteed to be one of the animatronics you have not seen in the salvage yet - whereas if you have, it will pick one at random. The higher the risk value, the higher chance an animatronic will come with it - 10% per digit. Night Night time is pretty much the same. Complete tasks, watch your left, right, and behind you (the entrance behind you has a door) - scare off the spooky and scary with your flashlight. However, this has an even heavier emphasis on sounds. If something is really close to you, you will hear ambience similar to FNAF 2, and louder vent crashings. If something gets into your office, there will be reduced vision in your office until the jumpscare happens. Salvaging After the night, you are given an opportunity to salvage one of 5 animatronics throughout the game. Each one will net you money in different ranges which scale differently depending on how many items you have in your pizzeria, but have a maximum and a minimum for them. The enemies Molten Freddy - 'The first salvage, and the most consistenly active animatronic. He will usually creep around to your right side - you just need to shine him in the face with your flashlight and he will retreat immediately. Salvage value - 500 (maximum) - 300 (minimum). '''Scrap-Man '- It's Pac-Man! He's seen better days as he's now just a head, but he rolls around just fine and with wires for teeth. He acts like Molten Freddy, but he heads to the left instead of the right. Salvage value - 1000 (maximum) - 600 (minimum). 'Scrap Baby - '''She's baack! Baby is one of the more interesting ones. While she heads to the right vent, and when she gets to the edge of the vent, you can see her peeking in. To stop her from coming in, stare at her a while, or look away, and then suddenly look at her right afterwards to scare her off. Salvage value - 2000 (maximum) - 1400 (minimum). '''1st Prize '- So I bet you were wondering what that backdoor is for. It's for this guy. You will hear wheels whirring throughout the vents, and as they get louder, Prize is getting closer to the hall in the vents that connects the vents to your office and your back door. You will then hear him speed towards you - just close the door in his face, and he will slowly turn around to leave. If you open the door and he is still there, turning around, he will turn back around even faster, but you can still stop him. If he has fully turned around, he will leave by either the left or the right, and re-enter at a random time in the night later. Unlike the others, 1st Prize can be bought in the catalog, as well as being salvaged. Salvage value - 3500 (maximum) - 2700 (minimum). Catalog information: 1 atmosphere, 5 health and safety, 0 entertainment, 0 bonus revenue, 2 liability risk. 'Destroyed Bonnet - '''This naughty bunny sneaked her way randomly in - and has been through one heck of a ride just to get here. Her ears are at the edges now, looking more like bear ears, her jaw is removed, and her arms and legs are just pipes. She comes from the left vent, and you are given an opportunity to click on that everlasting nose of hers. If you do, she will vanish and make room for another anmatronic. It's that simple. Salvage value - 5000 (maximum), 4000 (minimum). 'FNOC - Ultimate Custom Night Everyone's after you, of course. Infinite pain and suffering! As opposed to the original, they do not stop anyone from going to the same place which they are already at - so it's highly likely 2 or more of them will be at the same place. Mechanics The room you're in has 3 doors - a middle vent door, a door to your left, and a door to your right. You're also armed with cameras, but these things are 2 layers. There's the ground floor, then the top floor. Limited power, usage, and the audio lure all return - but the audio lure is top floor only. Characters Freddy Freddy will start at the top floor, but will head down to the ground floor as soon as he can. You can use the audio lure to stop him from going down, but if he does go down, he will simply make his way towards one of your doors. If you see him in the hallway cameras, close the respective door to stop him and send him away. If unguarded, he will attack and kill you. Voice lines "That was something of a spectacle alright!" "Back in my day, I had my own rule - don't touch Freddy." "March" "That's where your survival ends. See you next time." "I didn't mean to kill you, but I can fit you into a suit just fine now... laugh" Birthday Boy Blam (BBB) Blam will begin on the ground floor, where he will try to get to one of the two doors. He will appear in the doorway, and you will need to shut him out. When he leaves the door, he will then try attacking at the other door. Do the same again, and he will head back to the start. Voice lines "Don't. Call me. A blockhead." "I never even knew how rubbish you were at party games... Ha!" "Thanks for playing! You're actually quite fun to toy with!" "Say, how's the life cycle treating you?" "A swing and a miss - a fatal one, at that!" RED Medic The RED Medic will begin on the ground floor, and will soon wander into the hallway he is closest to. When he's there, he'll block the view of the entire camera until he moves into your office. When he moves into your office, he will add 1 usage to your power while he's around - but he will leave after a while. However, if your power hits 0 while he's in there, he will kill you. Voice lines "Eins, zwei, drei... Ugh. I do not think we brought enough bodybags." "Prepare for your examination... laughing" "All I can tell you about zis next procedure is zat is vill be... excruciating!" "I am ze Übermensch!" "Velcome to the 've lose vonce again'-fest." Inkling Girl The first of the two Inklings will make her way across the top floor, unaffected by the audio lure you may use on her. She will eventually reach the vent which links to your office, in which case you can simply shut her out. If you don't, instantly flicking the camera up while she's in the blindspot will allow her to kill you. Voice lines "Never have I seen a corpse up close before... then there was yours." "Now that I look at you, you're more lively when you're dead." "Rule number 1 of combat - stay alert of your surroundings!" "I'm sure you'll get used to dying, and dying, every single time... giggling" "Did you let me kill you on purpose, or did you really have no choice? Ask yourself this one." Slenderman Slenderman will occasionally pop up when you're viewing the cameras. Change cameras immediately or change floor views to get him off your screen. If he's on your screen for long enough, he will kill you. He's one of the few characters to have no voice lines, but you do get static when he kills you instead. Jester Zombie This crafty clown of a misfit will head to the top floor to try to access your vent. He can bypass the blindspot, the only cue when he can come in is the bells on his head jangling a bit. When he gets in, he's 'borrowing' your camera system for a few seconds (12), so you can't use the cameras while he's in the office. He will leave when his time is up. Absol Absol stalks the hallways only, and if you do see him in either of the hallways, stop using your camera immediately. You have 5 seconds to do so, and if you do, you are safe to look again, as he will have vanished. If you don't, you're dead. No voice lines included. Paratroopa He's literally Funtime Foxy. He'll have his own cove, and you'll need to keep an eye on him at the exact time in-game as his sign says in front of him. Don't watch it, you're dead. If you do watch it, it will re-schedule to 1 or 2 hours later in-game. No voice lines. Silver Silver will sometimes appear in your office, and spontaneously warp all over the screen. Flick your camera up then down again to make him get lost. You don't? You're dead. He's only got one voice line, unlike the majority. "It's no use!" Skeleton The Skeleton will make his way down the right hallway, but he will disable the camera he's occupying while he is there, so only static can be seen. If he makes it to your office, he will peek into the blindspot. Simply ignore him by leaving the door open and he will leave you alone. If you do close the door on him, he will kill you anyways. No voice lines. Withered Freddy The damaged Freddy will stalk into your office at random times, and will play the Toreador March over your audio lure, which disables it while he's in the office. He cannot be stopped from entering, but the time he disables your audio lure is a fixed 5 seconds. Withered BBB The damaged Blam will go into the top floor, and go towards your vent. But instead of going in, when he gets to the vent blindspot, he will simply stop you from viewing the entire top floor while he's there. Close the vent door on him then re-open it to send him away. Withered RED Medic The damaged doctor in red is out for blood - sometimes wheeling into your office from either hallway. You can stop him by closing the door he's closest to - indicated by mechanical whirring and a wheel sound. If you don't, you're dead. He has the same lines as the original form, but more mechanical and distorted. Withered Slenderman Literally Trash and the Gang. Static distractions and his face over the cameras to obscure your vision for a short time. Category:Blog posts